


On a Circle

by jojoandpicnic



Series: PruCan Week 2016 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, prucanweek, prucanweek 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojoandpicnic/pseuds/jojoandpicnic
Summary: PruCan Week 2016 - Day 6, Differences
Jules thought she and Madeleine were extremely different, but their differences were laid out on a circle.





	

Jules knew she and Madeleine were extremely different. Jules was the night, and Maddie was the day. Or maybe Jules was winter and Maddie was summer. They were on opposite sides of a circle, but, then again, a circle is round.

Jules may be the night, and she may be winter, but that was okay. Night was exciting, mysterious, and full of wonder. At night, the stars were shining and the world was still. Winter was cold, sure, but that only meant snuggling up to people and drinking hot chocolate. Winter was full of childhood delight and the promise of new life in the coming year.

Madeleine was the day, she was summer, and that was awesome. Day was bright, lively, and full of possibilities. In the day, the sun was shining and the world was in motion. Summer was a bit too warm, that was for certain, but that meant cold drinks and time spent with friends. Summer was full of happy memories and the joys of a well-lived life.

But, of course a circle was round. They may have been night and day, winter and summer, but sunrise and sunset, fall and spring, still existed. It was during these times that Jules thought she and Maddie weren’t that different at all.

Sunrise and sunset were colorful, just like their love life. Fall and spring celebrated life as it is and as it was, just like they looked back on their old memories and look forward to making new ones.  
  
Jules thought she and Madeleine were extremely different, but their differences were laid out on a circle.


End file.
